interlinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula
Inspired by the legend of Vlad Tepes, the Impaler, also known as Vlad Dracul, Dracula is a gothic horror novel written by Irish author Bram Stoker and published in 1897. Told in the form of diary entries and letters by various characters in the story, it recounts the tale of a Transylvanian vampire who travels from his homeland to England, where he is opposed by the suitors of one of his female victims, as well as the Dutch professor Abraham Van Helsing, and the lawyer Jonathan Harker. The story and its characters have become iconic, and have featured in many comics, television series and movies, both adapting the original tale with massively varying degrees of faithfulness to the original tale, and spinning them off into further tales. As a result virtually all of the novel's cast have had crossover tales with other fictional characters. Connections TO Dracula * Abbott and Costello Dracula met comedians Abbott and Costello in the 1948 movie Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein. * Animaniacs Dracula met Animaniacs Yakko, Wakko and Dot in the Animaniacs sequence Draculee, Draculaa. * Anno Dracula Kim Newman's novel Anno Dracula and its sequels are set in an alternate reality where the events depicted in the original Dracula novel went down a different path. Dracula defeated and slew Van Helsing, and subsequenly turned Queen Victoria into his undead consort. Victorian Britain becomes a haven for vampires from around the world, resulting in novels overflowing with cameos from characters from other fictional tales as diverse as Blacula and Oliver Twist. * Blacula In the movie Blacula, Dracula is responsible for turning Prince Mamuwalde into the vampire Blacula. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer The aforementioned slayer battled Dracula in the first episode of her fourth season, Buffy vs. Dracula. * Creature from the Black LagoonCreature from the Black LagoonDracula and the Gillman are allies in the movie The Monster Squad. * DC Universe Dracula confronts Batman in the cartoon movie The Batman vs. Dracula. He also faced the Super Friends in the cartoon Attack of the Vampire. * [[Frankenstein's Monster|'Frankenstein's Monster']] Dracula has encountered Frankenstein's Monster in several stories, beginning with the Universal movie House of Frankenstein in 1944. * Indiana Jones In the Young Indiana Jones Chronicles story Transylvania January 1918 ''(a.k.a. ''Masks of Evil), Indiana Jones encounters Dracula while fighting in World War One. * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen One of Dracula's victims from the novel, Mina Murray, is a member of the 1890s League. In the movie version, she retains her married name, Mina Harker, and had been turned into a vampire by the encounter. * The Librarian In the tv movie The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice, the title character takes on Dracula. * Marvel UniverseMarvel UniverseDracula enjoyed his own Marvel comic book series, Tomb of Dracula, in the 1970s, and has crossed paths with other Marvel universe denizens as varied as Doctor Strange and the X-Men. His foes from the original novel are also represented, either directly or in the form of their descendents, who continue to pursue him. * Penny Dreadful Dracula is the main protagonist of the third season of the Victorian-era horror series Penny Dreadful. * Scooby Doo Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo encountered Dracula in the cartoon movies Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf ''and ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. * Sherlock Holmes Dracula has encountered Holmes in multiple tales, including the novels Seance for a Vampire, Sherlock Holmes vs. Dracula and The Holmes-Dracula File, the comics Victorian Undead II and Scarlet in Gaslight, and the Big Finish audio play Sherlock Holmes: The Tangled Skein. * Vampire Hunter D Dracula is the father of D's main adversary, Count Magnus. * Wolf-Man Dracula encountered Universal's Wolf-Man in the movie House of Frankenstein. Category:Literature